The present invention relates to bookbinding systems, image forming apparatuses, and bookbinding apparatuses that prepare booklets of bundles of sheets on which image forming has been carried out, wherein the bundles of sheets are covered with cover sheets on which images have been recorded by an image recording device.
In general, a sheet on which an image is recorded by a main body of an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a printer or a multifunctional machine including functions of the preceding machines is processed in many ways such as, for example, punching holes, stapling, saddle stitching, center folding, attaching a cover, folding, stamping or pasting and bookbinding, as post-processing.
Further, the title of the book or the like is commonly printed on the cover sheet of the bound book in order to clearly indicate the content of the book, and it is widely known to bind the printed cover sheet along with the bundle of sheets by punching holes and passing a spiral ring or the like through the holes, or to bind by stapling with staples, or to bind by applying a paste.
In Patent Document 1, a bookbinding apparatus has been disclosed that is provided with a printing section for printing on the spine portion of cover sheet bonded to the bundle of sheets, and for restricting the character sizes that can be printed according to the thickness of the bundle of sheets.
Further, in Patent Document 2, in an image forming apparatus provided with a bookbinding apparatus, a bookbinding apparatus has been disclosed that is provided with a section for trimming and adjusting the length of the sheets by detecting the sheet size, the sheet thickness and the number of sheets beforehand.
However, in the case of the apparatus described in Patent Document 1, the width of the cover on the spine portion has been determined beforehand. Therefore the apparatus is not one which trims an edge part of the cover sheet in the width direction of the cover sheet on the spine portion according to the thickness of the bundle of sheets and further is not one which properly adjusts the location of printing in the width direction with respect to the cover sheet on the spine portion.
Further, in the bookbinding apparatus of Patent Document 2, although description has been given about the device that cuts to adjust the length of the cover sheet, no description has been given of the device for recording images on the cover sheet.
Patent Document 1: Non-examined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-85275
Patent Document 2: Non-examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-209869